Lost At Sea
by 2amthoughts
Summary: Trish is getting married. As her bride of honor, Ally has put together the best bachelors party she could ever have: a weekend on a yacht! However, things seem to turn out different than planned. The yacht Ally had seen on the leaflet may be not so luxe as she thought... Also, they may have lost control over the course. And the captain may be a blonde asshole.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hiya! I'm a new writer, as you maybe can see, and this is my first story ever to be published on . I don't know if I will end up being successful with this story, or if I will ever finish it, but let's not think about that for now. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.  
P.S I'm sorry if it's a bit boring for now, I promise if you stick around it will get better!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Channel's Austin & Ally.**

 **Ally's POV**

"I can't believe this is actually happening!"

It was a Wednesday and Trish and I were seated at the local coffee shop. I had ordered a cappuccino while she a latte. It had only taken minutes before I pulled the big surprise. She squealed as soon as I showed her the leaflet with the words "Sensa Travelling: A Yacht Experience" printed across the front. I grinned as my best friend covered her mouth with her hands.

"You better believe it, cause your maid of honor has done an awful lot of overnight working to get that yacht done for you," I pointed at her in a joking manner. She smiled largely at me and quickly leaned over to capture me in a hug.

My best friend was going to get married. It took me a long time to let that sink in. It's crazy to know that the same person I have known since birth and used to build sandcastles every summer with is getting married to somebody. Lucky for me, I have known the future husband for years, since he's my other best friend. His name is Jace. They've been going out since freshmen year, and now that they're both 22, they've decided to settle down together and get married. I already saw their apartment, and its walls are still bare and the floors are still empty, but the furniture should be delivered soon. Jace was going to have to unpack on his own though, cause his fiancé is going to have her bachelors party coming weekend.

"Ally, I love you so much for this," Trish gushed as she flipped through the leaflet. "How did you even get the money?" She looked at me.

"Like I said, I've been taking small jobs for this," I explained. "It wasn't that hard, except for the fact that I'm sleep deprived right now," I said, scrunching up my nose as Trish messed up my hair jokingly.

"You shouldn't have, we could all just go to a club or something. Oh wait, never mind, a teacher never gets drunk on Sundays," Trish smirked.

"Making fun of my job, sometimes I wonder why I still stick with you," I leaned my chin on the palm of my hand. Trish stuck her tongue out at me.

"Cause you love me." Her phone ringed on the table, and from my view, I could see it was Jace calling.

"Go on, take the call. I know you're dying to tell him." Trish grinned at me before she exited the shop to do so.

I looked at her through the window when a felt my phone vibrate through my jeans. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone, only to see an message from Carrie in the group chat.

 _Carrie: Ally! Did you give Trish the news?  
Kira: Yeah, did u?_

I quickly replied.

 _Ally: Yup, she loves it!  
Piper: gr8! carrie and I will be at the mall shortly, hit us up so we can celebrate with da gurl_

 _Kira: Damn, I have to hit the gym_ _Otherwise I would've been there too.  
Ally: Aw Kir :/  
Ally: Hey why don't we have dinner together tonight? Just the five of us?  
Carrie: Sounds GREAT! But I don't know how to cook so don't depand on me hehe ;)  
Piper: *depend  
Kira: No worries, I'll pick up some magnetron pizza while grocery shopping. my house then?  
Piper: I'm in  
Carrie: Me 2  
Ally: Awesome I'll ask Trish_

"Sorry, Jace wanted to know everything about the yacht," Trish said as she came back to the table and sat down. I waved her off. "It's no problem. Hey, Carrie and Piper are gonna be here soon."

"Oh right! I almost completely forgot they were going with us!" Trish jumped in her seat. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yup! Oh, there they are!" I pointed at the two blondes scurrying our way. Trish and I waved at the two as they entered the shop.

"Hey!" The sisters greeted us.

Trish and I greeted them back as we sat down and made conversations and plans about our trip with the yacht and the dinner tonight.

It was six o'clock noon, and we were all at Kira's front porch. I carried a huge bowl with Piper's favourite salad while Carrie held a pan with Trish's mac and cheese in her arms. Trish and Piper both held all our bags since we later also decided to have a sleep over for the sake of it.

"Is Kira even home?" Carrie asked seconds before the mocha skinned girl opened her door. I turned my head to the tall blonde.

"Guess so," I told Carrie with a smile as I stepped into the household. Kira had lighted some lavender- scented candles and she had already spread out the dinner table with dishes full of pizza.

"Pizza time!" Carrie and Piper roared as they went in on attack. Trish and I laughed as we greeted Kira. We then quickly went to sit down by the girls and started eating.

Time had passed, and we were currently laying in Kira's room on mattresses. My bed was across Trish's, and we had moved them so that the head parts met. I looked at the ceiling since I couldn't sleep. Almost everyone else was. I could hear Carrie's peaceful breathing from not too far, but from my vision I could see Trish staring at the ceiling as well.

I turned my head to the right direction. "Trish," I whispered.

"Hm?" She signalled back, asking what was up.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her. "Are you excited?"

"Ofcourse I am, you silly," she chuckled. "This is gonna be so much fun. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Excited, duh. Are you excited as well?"

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to get there. I heard they've got a Jacuzzi," I smirked. Trish gasped quietly.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"How did you even get this idea? Where did all of this come from?"

"A guy was selling booklets on the street, I just happened to stumble up on one."

The corner of Trish's mouth twitched. "That's something."

"Trust me Trish, I've got this. He looked like a professional anyway. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That. That last part. It's always when people say that sentence that everything turns upside down in the movies and books."

"Well, this isn't the movies or a book, so don't worry. You're just being delusional, I'll take it as typical bride stress," I assured her. I mean, there was really nothing to worry about. If you've been there, you would've known what I was talking about. It looked like a professional leaflet.

Trish sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am right. Anyway, what's the first thing you wanna do?"

"Well..."

And with that, the rest of our night was spent in hushed whispers talking about desires.

 **[A/N] I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Hey! I'm back with a new chap** **I hope this chapter is a bit more exciting. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

 **Ally's POV**

It was Friday. Today was the day that the girls and I were going on the yacht. We all stood up at six am, ready to go home and start the day packing. Well, some of us were.

"Can't we just leave later," Carrie groaned as she hid her head under her pillow. Kira snatched the cotton pillow out of her grip and held it above her head, blocking out Carrie's arguments and she slapped the blonde's hand away as said girl tried to reach out to the soft object.

"Nope, we have stuff to do. Get up lazy," Trish nudged Carrie with her foot. Carrie shrunk into a ball under the sheets. I saw Piper rolling her eyes across the room as she jumped into her jeans. She clasped the belt then walked over to her sister's bed and shook her thoroughly.

"Get up Carrie! We seriously need to get going. I have a whole closet of cute tank tops waiting for me and so do you, so either you stand up and get dressed, or I make you," Piper threatened. Carrie's head popped up from under the sheets, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Coming right up, ma'am," the blonde quickly stood up, her pink pajama's coming in vision. Kira put her hair in a ponytail as me and Trish finished our makeup.

"Thank God," Piper did a little prayer before she returned to her sleeping bag. It didn't take long for Carrie to be back into her shorts and shirt again.

A few hours later, we met again, this time at my apartment, since it was the closet to the bay. The girls and I were just prepping our appearance for on the boat at the moment.

I smiled as I saw the five of us standing together in front of the mirror. Kira catches my eye and she smiles back at me. I grin as I adjust my shoulder bag.

"Look at us. On our way to Trish's bachelors party."

"More like bachelors weekend," Piper commented.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Trish smiled wide.

"Let's go party people!" Kira cheered and we all did as we made our way out of the door.

It was fifteen minutes of walking, but we finally arrived at the bay. I quickly made my way to the assigned place that was given on the leaflet, the girls following close behind.

I looked down at the leaflet to see we were close as it was next stop. I stopped on my place, and I heard the girls squealing next to me. I looked up from the paper, and grinned as I saw the glorious white yacht, bigger than ever, standing in all its pride in front of us.

I turned my head to Trish and raised my eyebrows. "What did I tell you?"

She clapped her hands. "Well done, Allygator. Guess I underestimated you."

"I don't take it personal. Now, let's go!" I shouted as we all ran up the red carpet that was spread out over the gangway.

As soon as we entered, I could smell a citrus like scent in the lobby. The lobby was big, but not too big, and there were white leather chairs and couches everywhere. The reception desk was a light oaken color, and totally high- tech. There were LED lights hanging everywhere, and exotic plants were in every corner. We all gasped.

"Oh my God," I heard Kira whisper.

"I'm taking the bubble bath!" Carrie exclaimed as she run onto the deck. Piper tried to stop her, but failed as the curly blonde was easy to escape soon. She then sighed, and made a run after her. Kira was too busy taking pictures of everything to be bothered and Trish was rummaging through her beach bag, so I took it upon myself to check us in.

"Hello," I greeted the receptionist with a smile. The woman standing behind the reception desk was in her early thirties and sported a pair of black rimmed glasses with her lips painted a vibrant red. Her black hair was secured with a hair clip, a few locks falling in front of her eyes. She turned her gaze from the computer to me and smiled briefly.

"Good evening Miss, how can I help you?" She spoke with a friendly voice.

"I came here to check in, please?" I held up the five tickets I've been keeping in my bag for a long time.

"Right," She took the tickets from me and scanned them. "You guys are all good," she smiled and slid the tickets back to me over the counter before she returned to her computer, typing away. I knotted my eyebrows.

"Uhm, Miss?" I called her attention. She turned to me. "Can I get our room keys?" She cocked her head and looked at me over her glasses.

"I'm sorry Miss, but only long time visitors get a room. In your situation, three hours shouldn't be that long of a time to need a room. We have a bathroom down the hall, and the cafeteria is just around the corner," she pointed to the right to make her point.

I zoned out. What was she talking about? I bought tickets for three days, not three hours. I did, right? I grabbed the tickets that were still laying on the counter glass. I searched to find the times, and found out that I was indeed right, it said three days very clearly. I scraped my throat, getting the receptionist to look at me.

"Yes, ma'am?" I showed her the tickets.

"It says three days." She sighed and took of her glasses.

"Listen, ma'am, I need you to move out of the way, there is a line waiting," she gestured behind me. I turned around to see she was right, there were quite some people standing behind me. Looking impatient, may I add. However, I wasn't going to let this go. I turned back to the lady.

"But it says three days here, clearly! I booked a three days vacation on this yacht!" I uttered in pure frustration as I practically shoved the ticket in her face. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, you didn't." I looked at her incredulously. "It says here you booked a three days vacation on another ship, with this one as the ship getting you to the destination where the other ship is waiting," she concluded. I gaped. She rolled her eyes at me and flipped the ticket over on the back. And there it was, printed in black ink. My eyes scanned over the words numerous times before someone groaned behind me.

"Lady, hurry up will ya? We've been standing here for long enough now!" I turned around to see a Mexican dad about my height glaring at me, a few other passengers agreeing with him as they mumbled out something similar. I quickly went out of the way and I heard a string of cheers coming, but that didn't matter as my biggest worry was far more important than that. How the hell was I supposed to tell Trish? And the girls?

I looked around the lobby to see Trish and Kira nowhere in sight. I sighed. Then, I turned around to kick a chair. I yelped though, as I hurt my toe. I winced.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed. I held my foot in pain in waited for the it to stop.

I sat on the chair for a while before I went off to find Trish. When I turned a corner, I finally saw her and Piper leaning against the railing, their hair flipping in all directions as the wind hit them. I gulped, and then reached out for the door handle. As I gripped it, a million different scenario's shit through my head, all of them including Trish yelling at me or Trish being disappointed with me. I let go of the door handle, and hid behind the wall next to the door before Trish or Piper could catch me.

I took a long breath. How the hell was I supposed to tell Trish?

 **[A/N] Sorry to end it here, I needed to stop before dinner. Catch me up in the reviews, okay? Cool ;] Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Woah you guys! The amount of views I've got in such a short time is unbelievable. Thank you so much. I hope you guys like the plot and story so far. I'm sorry if my grammar is a bit weird at times, I'm from Europe hehe. Anyway, enjoy this next chappie!**

 **Also, if you're an indie lover, don't hesitate to check out my likes on my SoundCloud account: smileysizzle. Those songs really give you da summer vibes if you know what I mean B)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

 **Ally's POV (per usual)**

Okay, here goes. I'm gonna tell them. I took a deep breath and slowly moved from the wall. I sticked my head in front of the glass doors and saw Trish and Piper walking my way. I pulled myself back from the doors and could feel my hands getting clammy. I stayed there against the wall frozen when Trish and Piper walked in.

"Yeah, so I was saying- Ally? What are you doing there?" Trish asked me worried. Piper looked me in confusion while she sipped her drink.

"Uh, I'm totally fine," I faked a laugh. "Don't worry about me, I will just stay here," I said, still stuck to the wall. Awkwardly.

Piper removed her lips from the straw in her drink. "Hm-m. No, there's something you're not telling us," she pointed at me. "I can sense it."

Crap. Well, what now? I opened my mouth to make up a lie, when suddenly Carrie came flying around the corner. I sighed in relief quietly.

"Hey guys! Kira and I found a Jacuzzi! You have to see it," she exclaimed, already starting to pull Trish and Piper with her. "Ally, you have to come too!"

I chuckled nervously. "You know what, I will meet you guys later." Carrie pouted at me, but finally shrugged.

"Whatever, don't come too late!" she warned me with a serious look and pulled Piper and Trish with her, from whom I received a concerned frown.

I waved at them until they disappeared around the corner. I then slid down the wall and started to panic. What was I supposed to do? I especially told Trish to not worry about a thing. I also really believed that guy was a professional… He told me it was gonna be a three day vacation on THIS ship, not a little three hours… I know I have to tell them soon, but I don't know how.

A little while later, when I finally decided I was ready to tell them, I found myself at the top deck, searching for them. I felt the anxiety build up inside of me and with every step I took, I hoped yet hoped not to find them as soon as possible.

I halted when I saw them in the Jacuzzi. Kira had her shades on and leaned back onto the railing of the Jacuzzi, busy talking to some guys while Trish was grinning at her phone, probably because of Jace. I catched Piper dunking Carrie in the water. I felt my heart slamming against my ribcage as I step for step made my way over to them.

When I arrived at the Jacuzzi after what seemed like forever but were probably just a few seconds, I called their attention.

"Hey, guys," I said, my voice wavering a little. They looked up, even the tan and handsome guys.

"Ally, took you forever," Kira smiled. I managed a brief smile to send her back. Trish spoke up.

"Where have you been?" My best friend asked. I crossed my arms, and leaned my weight on one foot to set off an confident posture. However, it wasn't really working.

"Oh, y'know, just chilling," I replied. Piper looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I tried to avoid her stare.

"Oh, cool! Well, why don't you join us?" Carrie asked with excitement, looking at me with a happy face, waiting for an answer. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the news for some reason that I don't know.

"Yeah, jump in! It'll be fuh—"

"This isn't the yacht we will be staying on for three days, it's actually only three hours and then we'll be on another ship I don't know which one and please don't say "I told you so" cause I swear maybe it will be just nothing and we can still enjoy this vacation- Please don't hurt me," I blurted out in the spur of the moment and held my hands in front of my face and squeezed my eyes shut.

A few moments of silence passed before one of them decided to speak up. I took down my hands cautiously as Trish spoke.

"Woah Ally. I mean, it's a change of plans, and I didn't expect this, but I'm not mad. Hopefully our actual yacht will be just as good as this one. If not, it doesn't matter, I'm used to a little dirt. But who cares if it's less luxe! I came here to enjoy a good time with you guys, not with the interior of a yacht," Trish told me, looking at me with a smile. I let out a breath.

"You're sure you're fine with it?" I looked at her with big eyes. Trish pulled a face.

"Totally! Why wouldn't I be? I mean, yeah, you kind of got yourself into the situation, cause really? Selling leaflets of yacht vacations on the street, who buys that? Especially of a big one like this," she gestured around her. "I'd get you if it was like a tourism trip theme, but c'mon Ally," she nudged me. I laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. Trish was kinda right. I turned to the other girls with a hopeful expression. They looked at me the same way Trish did.

"Same with Trish," Piper said.

"Absolutely." "One hundred percent!" I smiled and hugged them, even though their bodies were wet.

"Thanks girls," I said, feeling a lot better. I then made my promise to come back later and disappeared to find my bag with bikini in it.

Hours later, we were being guided to the front of the ship. We all were waiting patiently for the ship to strand, ate some snacks, fooled around a bit, seeing as we were the only ones waiting. Instead of feeling embarrassed, I was actually quite looking forward to see the other ship. Kira slung her arm around me and offered me an ear bud. I gladly accepted it and I leaned into her side.

It's funny to think that a lot of couples act like this, when me and my friends were doing acts like these ever since we knew each other. It never bothered us or made us feel uncomfortable, being so close with each other. We were literally the best of friends, and if this is how couples act, then I guess we're all each other's boyfriend. It's special, I guess.

Soon, the intercom started speaking. I heard the receptionist's voice, calling out to those who were about to step off the yacht. Other than us, obviously no one would need or want to. The receptionist alarmed us that in two minutes the gangway would open.

Piper carried a bag of chips in her hands as she walked up to Kira and I. "I'm excited to see what the actual yacht looks like," she muttered, her mouth full of food. Kira winced. "Please don't speak while eating, it's disgusting," she quickly added, "No offense." Piper rolled her eyes at neat girl and skipped over to Trish and Carrie.

A red light went on above us and the gangway started to open. I let out a breath as I watched the beach come in vision. We were stranded at another bay, one I did not recognize. The other ship, the one we were actually supposed to get one, was out of sight. Huh.

"Your ship is waiting down the bay," I jumped at the voice of a lady in an uniform, standing close behind me. She stepped out on the gangway and stopped in the middle, facing to the left. She pointed at something in the distance. "Number seven."

"That's our ship?" Trish asked. The woman nodded her head curtly. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see over the huge ships that were standing in front of our ship. I couldn't get to look past those though, something that was no surprise with my height. We quickly thanked the woman and made our way to the bay, passing the gangway.

As we all curiously walked further on, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling in my stomach. I knew it was probably just anxiety, and that I was worrying about nothing. We walked along the ships, trying to get to number seven as fast as possible.

When we finally reached number seven, I felt my body go rigid. Cause right in front of me, there was this _small boat_ that could fit maximum, let's say about twenty, people. I could practically hear the girls next to me tense up, and I knew this was my doom.

"What the f-" Piper didn't have the chance to finish her cursing, as a middle-aged man appeared in front of the boat. I blinked, having not seen the man stand there before.

"Ah, welcome!" the man grinned and extended his hand out to us, waiting for us to shake it. "My name is Michael Moon, but you can call me Mike, and this is my boat!" We all gaped at him, the words caught in our throat. I felt like running.

 **[A/N] And that's it for now! I'm ending the chapter here, since I'm kinda stuck on how I want the girls' and Ally's reactions to be exactly. Also, I have to squeeze Austin somewhere in the next chapter, and I'm still not completely sure on how to do that. I know the chapters are a bit short right now, but I promise, once I get this story really going, it's going to include way more dialogue and scenario's between the girls, and also Austin and Ally from then on. I hope you all can guess their personalities a little already. If you don't, Ally is the innocent life- lover, someone who always has something small to gush about. Kira is the neat and classy lady, and is what you would call a queen with her gracious manners. Trish is practically the mom of the group, someone who has a big heart and is really sweet (pretty OOC, I know, but the overused sass and sarcasm on Trish's part was beginning to irk me). Piper is someone who does not care about manners and being ladylike at all, she's ready to kick ass whenever, wherever and often makes remarks about things that don't appeal to her. She does have her (very rare) girly moments though. She also enjoys messing with her sister. Carrie is basically the bubbly and jumpy girl of the group, she is not good with criticism, yet always seems to be happy in every situation. She's very playful and is keen on being friends with everyone she knows.**

 **Phew, longest A/N yet. But yeah, that was it for today, thanks again for the views (!) and I LOVE YALL! XX**


End file.
